Moonlight
by IceQueen In The Summer
Summary: A Pack is a family, when one is in trouble the rest are going to act. While protecting her son Shippo, Kagome injured two wolves from a different pack, and the leader Koga decides to come confront her about it. When they do meet Koga is immediately captivated by her but Kagome isn't submissive like others, and with Mating Season coming soon, perhaps that would change. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 - First Meeting

**I Had to RePost this because there was an Error.**

 **Moonlight**

 **Chapter 1 – First Meeting**

 _The Feudal Era when humans and demons lived together perfectly aware of the others existence. With demons having a weakness to reiki so priestesses and monks were highly respected. However, there was a certain demon tribe of black wolves who were able to use both reiki and youki since they were the protectors of the Shikon Jewel who many wanted for its power. But because of this they were attacked and killed with only one survivor. A demoness at the time of the attack only 8 summers old who was the current keeper of the jewel, now at age 200. Her name Kagome._

Kagome lay on the grass, the sun shining down warming her fur as the rest of her pack rested. Being in her beast form she watched over them the same way they did for her. Surrounding her were a total of 8 wolves, all had white fur with patches of black, in contrast to her who had pure midnight black fur. To her side curled up close for the warmth was Kagome's adopted kit Shippo. A few years ago she had found him caught in a human trap his parents already been killed. With no family Kagome decided to take him in along with her pack, now considered one of their own.

' _ **Morning, I guess we should all go hunting before it gets too hot'**_ Kagome thought as she stood up looking down at all her wolves who turned to face her while Shippo woke up.

" **It's time to hunt"** Kagome spoke in her beast voice getting barks of confirmation from all her wolves who went running off into the forest surrounding them. Shippo had also run off with the wolves always wanting to contribute to the pack.

Kagome's beast form was quite large so catching bigger prey was easier, hiding was another problem when trying to not attract attention. As Kagome walked silently through the forest she caught sight of a large deer drinking from a small stream running between the rocks.

' _ **That would be able to feed a few'**_ Kagome thought as she crouched down stalking quietly behind it. She was a few meters away and the deer still hadn't noticed her yet when something made it run.

"MOMMA! HELP!" a loud screaming filled with fear echoed through the woods. The voice belonged to Shippo so ignoring the deer Kagome started running towards the source of the screaming.

' _ **MY PUP'**_ Kagome thought with panic as she picked up her pace until she was nothing but a blur between the trees. Stopping when she arrived Kagome was greeted with the sight of Shippo being held by his tail by a male wolf demon she didn't recognise with another beside him. Shippo had tears running down his face and fear was heavy in the air.

" **RELEASE MY PUP!"** Kagome's beast voice yelled out as she ran forward knocking the wolf demon holding Shippo out of the way making him drop the kit on the ground. Kagome now turned to the second wolf demon raising her paw and slashed down cutting the demon on the face leaving a large bloody wound. The demon screamed in pain as his eye had been destroyed. Turning back to Shippo who had a small cut on his arm Kagome growled at the two wolves.

" **LEAVE BEFORE I TAKE YOUR HEAD!"** Kagome threatened watching as the wolf demon who was holding Shippo before helped the injured one leave before Kagome made good on her threat. Once they were out of sight Kagome changed into her human form and leaned down to Shippo. Raising her hands so the covered the cut Kagome released some of her reiki healing the wound watching as Shippo stopped crying.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked. In her human form she was dressed in black fabric pants reaching her knees, with a black shirt of the same material. Above the shirt was a blue kimono styled over coat which reached her knees with a white band wrapped around her waist. She also wore black boots with fur lining inside and around the top of the shoe. Over her back was a bow and quiver filled with arrows, the bow was made my Totosai out of one of her fangs with a sword that was at her side. Her hair was also tied up in a high pony tail showing off her pointed ears but when lose her hair reached her waist. Her black tail resting behind her with her claws well taken care of.

"Yes, they just grabbed me while I was picking some berries" Shippo said in a soft voice as he looked at his now healed arm. Kagome picked him up holding him in her arms.

"It's alright, let's head back to the others since they should be finished" Kagome said as she started walking back to the field where the rest of her pack was waiting. Shippo resting in her arms comfortably while Kagome kept an eye open for anymore unwanted visitors.

oOo

The two wolves were part of a different pack further up East. As they made it back to the den another male wold demon came out because he smelt the blood of his injured pack member. The male standing in front of them had blue eyes and black hair tied in a ponytail with a fur headband his pointed ears showing. He was dressed in a brown wolf pelt with silver and black armour along with wolf fur shoulder plates, at his side a sword with a red guard. His name Koga.

"What happened?" Koga looked at the two wolves concerned even though the bleeding had almost stopped on the injured wolf. These two were Ginta and Hakkaku his good friends. Ginta who had blue eyes and black-grey hair was the one that Kagome had cut, he wore similar clothing to Koga. Hakkaku who was holding up Ginta had black eyes and white hair in a mohawk turned to Koga.

"We were out hunting and found this kit but he smelt like a wolf, he started screaming and then a she wolf arrived demanding we release her pup. She then knocked me out of the way and scratched Ginta in the face then told us to leave" Hakkaku explained watching as Koga narrowed his eyes.

"Where was she?" Koga asked. Ginta and Hakkaku both pointed in opposite directions making Koga sigh. The sun was already starting to set so he decided to follow the scent instead of his pack mates' directions, but took a few of his own wolves with him.

The moon had begun to rise, Kagome and the rest of her pack had eaten and were currently settling down for the night. Kagome stood up and began walking towards small lake nearby but with enough distance so she would have some privacy. Unlike many wolves Kagome loved to bathe wanting to do so as often as possible. When she finally made it to the lake she stripped out of her clothes placing them on the bank beside the water so they wouldn't get wet and slowly stepped in the cold water letting her cool down from the heat earlier.

' _Mating season will be starting soon. I should start watching over the others in case I'm challenged'_ Kagome thought as she dipped under the water wetting her hair and started singing a soft tune.

Koga and his wolves had been following the scent when the beautiful sound of someone singing caught his attention. Following the voice, he noticed that it was the same scent he was tracking.

' _This must be the female they were talking about'_ Koga thought as he stopped at the line of trees looking over the lake. When he saw the figure in front of him his eyes widened. Standing in the middle of the lake was a she wolf her long black hair sticking to her body while covering her breasts on her front, the water covering everything below her waist so he could only see the very top of her behind. The moon shone down on her lighting up the water droplets still on her skin.

"You know it is rude to watch a woman bathe" the female spoke as she turned her head to the side to look at Koga their eyes coming in contact. Koga stepped out from behind the tree line as he narrowed his eyes at the female.

"You attacked one of my pack" Koga said to the female who now turned completely to face him her breasts covered by her hair and her lower part by the water.

Kagome had sensed when a demon approached her and was currently watching her bathe. After calling him out she realised that he was Koga the current leader of the Eastern Wolf Tribe and son of the Eastern Lord. When he said that she attacked someone from his pack she turned to face him.

"I only protected what is mine since your men attacked my pup" Kagome said to male demon. Seeing Koga narrow his eyes at her Kagome did the same.

"That may be true but you still injured one of mine" Koga said watching as Kagome walked up slowly getting out of the water, her breasts covered by her hair with her tail now covering her lower half.

"I will not excuse my actions towards your men, but I will not apologize for them either. I let them live even though I could have decided against it. So since my pup was not harmed badly I will not pursue this" Kagome said as she turned away walking back to her clothing as she ringed out her hair removing the water. Using her powers Kagome dried herself then started to get dressed.

"I'm not finished speaking with you" Koga said grabbing Kagome's arm since she had started to walk away heading back to her camp.

"But I am finished with you" Kagome said as she released some of her power into Koga making him about of pass out. Koga looked at her with sleepy eyes as he fell to the grass watching as she waved.

"Have a good nap" Kagome said as she walked away leaving him. His wolves had stayed back because of his orders but once Kagome left they surrounded Koga who was almost unconscious.

' _Who the hell was she, I must know'_ Koga thought as the darkness finally took over.

* * *

oOo Until the Next Chapter oOo

* * *

So this is a new story. In this Kagome is a wolf demoness with miko abilities as well. I wanted there to be a unique back story for this pairing since it will be Kagome/Koga fic. Also in this Sesshomaru will have a close relationship with Kagome in a best friend/sister manner. Inu No Taisho will also still be alive and Inuyasha isn't in this story.

Please Review and tell me if you like the first chapter. Also if I should continue this story. I'm not sure if there is another story like this but if there is then tell me, I don't want to be accused of stealing of someone else's work.

oOo

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	2. Chapter 2 - Sesshomaru Arrives

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 2 – Sesshomaru Arrives**

' _What the hell happened?'_ Koga thought. The night had passed since the sun was already a quarter up in the sky. Looking around he noticed his wolves surrounding him in a protective circle. The woman that had knocked up unconscious was nowhere to be found. Groaning slightly, he stood up quickly catching her scent, his wolves looking up at him.

"All of you return to the den until I come back" Koga ordered his wolves who barked and ran off into the forest back to their home. Koga followed the scent once again but this time he wanted to confront the she wolf for what she did to him, something no one had ever dared to do.

oOo

Kagome in her beast form along with her pack had started moving again once the sun was up, Mating Season was a few days away and she needed to be in the Western Lands before it started. Once they found a new resting place a few separated along with Kagome to scout the surrounding area while Shippo and three other wolves stayed put. Kagome had kept a closer watch over Shippo because of the incident the day before. Once they finished looking around Kagome headed back to the others, when she was closer she sensed an aura that she was very familiar with.

' _ **He's here'**_ Kagome thought happily as she ran towards the clearing where her pack was. Once she arrived there standing beside her wolves was someone she recognised. A large silver furred Inuyoukai slightly larger than her beast form was waiting there. With a long silver tail and a slightly darker mane with tuffs of fur at each paw. On the forehead of the beast was a dark purple crescent moon and at the sides of its mouth were maroon coloured markings framing the jaw. This youkai was Sesshomaru, the son of Inu No Taisho though he prefers Toga, the current Western Lord, making Sesshomaru his heir.

" **SESSHY!"** Kagome in her beast voice yelled out as she ran forward tackling Sesshomaru as the two rolled down on the grass. When the two finally stopped Sesshomaru was above Kagome pinning her down so Kagome knew that she lost this fight. Once he got off of her the two changed into the human forms. Sesshomaru in his human form had his long waist length sliver hair hanging lose his bangs covering his forehead with pointed ears showing and golden eyes, the crescent moon on his forehead visible along with the two magenta stripes on both his cheeks. Dressed in a white kimono with had a cherry blossom pattern on the fabric and also white hakama's with black ankle boots. At his side was a single sword named Bakusaiga which manifested once he became fully mature.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming" Kagome said as she hugged Sesshomaru which he returned. Sesshomaru didn't show much emotion to others because of his status as a demon, but around Kagome it didn't matter since she was family.

"There have been a few killings in the different lands" Sesshomaru said seeing a shocked look on Kagome's face making her remember something from long ago, how Kagome and Sesshomaru met.

oOo

 _Flashback [200 years ago]_

It was late summer in the Western lands the leaves beginning to change colour. Kagome being at 8 summers old had decided to sneak away from the tribe to go and play in the forest surrounding her home. At the same time Toga was patrolling the border of his lands with his son Sesshomaru who was 9 summers old at his side. Kagome had arrived the forest end when she noticed the two Inuyoukai who she didn't recognise.

' _I wonder who they are, that boy looks the same age as me, maybe we could play'_ Kagome thought as she watched the two from behind a bush. Toga had noticed her already but Sesshomaru hadn't. When the two were near the bushes where Kagome was hiding she decided to jump out tackling Sesshomaru to the ground playfully. Sesshomaru had only just sensed her when he was knocked to the ground by a female.

"Hello, do you want to play" Kagome asked innocently as she got off of Sesshomaru who glared at her. Toga watched with a smile on his face then started laughing when Kagome spoke.

"No" Sesshomaru said as he brushed the grass off his clothes then started walking towards his father. Kagome pouted as she started following Sesshomaru who was getting annoyed quickly.

"Why are you following me?" Sesshomaru asked turning his head to Kagome who smiled as she ran to his side looking him in the eyes.

"Because I want to play, there aren't many kids my age around" Kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Sesshomaru turned away going a little faster to catch up to his father who had a smile on his face at the interaction of the pups.

"Then go find someone else, I'm busy" Sesshomaru said making Kagome turn her head to the side.

"With what, by the way I'm Kagome, what's your name?" Kagome asked making both Toga and Sesshomaru stop to turn and face her.

"Don't you know who I am?" Toga asked as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome cocked her head to the side then shook her head this made Toga's eyes widen. Kagome was about to speak when all three of them caught the scent of blood, and lots of it. Kagome's eyes widened as she realised the direction that it was coming from along with smoke starting to rise further in the distance right where her home along with the tribe was located.

"OH NO!" Kagome yelled as she started running as fast as he small legs could go, when she realised it wasn't fast enough she changed into her beast form picking up the pace. Toga recognised where Kagome was headed since it was part of his lands, with Sesshomaru beside him the two began running after her but the smell of blood and death started to increase.

When Kagome arrived at the den her eyes widened. Everywhere she looked were the corpses of those wolves in her tribe, men, woman, and even children, all the huts built were on fire. Tears began to gather in Kagome's eyes as she ran to where her house was. Inside were both of her parents laying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Changing back into her human form she walked slowly to her mother seeing something held close in her hand.

"Momma, wake up" Kagome whimpered as she tried to shake her mother awake. Her mother's hand fell to the side releasing what was held inside. There now on the ground was a bright pink orb, it was the treasure that her tribe protected with their lives, the Shikon Jewel. With shaking hands Kagome picked it up watching as it glowed brightly then slowly entered her body. It was tradition that one from the tribe would always carry the jewel inside themselves until the previous host died passing it on. Kagome's mother had been the last host, it now becoming her responsibility.

Closing her eyes tightly she changed back into her wolf form raising her head to the sky. Releasing a loud mourning howl filled with pain and sorrow as tears ran down her face. She continued her howling until she couldn't anymore. When she did stop she looked to the side seeing Toga and Sesshomaru standing there looking at her. Toga walked forward hearing her whimpers and he crouched down watching as Kagome changed back into her human form then lunged herself at him hugging him close as she cried.

When Toga and Sesshomaru arrived at the den both of their eyes widened. There was nothing but death and fire. They attention was drawn to the howl filled with grief the source being Kagome who was in her small beast form. Toga walked towards her when she stopped going down on his knees when she hugged him crying in his chest.

"They're gone, they're all gone" Kagome cried in his chest as her body trembled. Toga looked around in the small hut recognising the two dead wolves on the floor, they were the current leaders of the tribe, also two of his friends. Kagome released him then looked around, the fire had finished burning as the huts were noting but ashes now.

"We should bury them" Sesshomaru spoke out seeing the pain on Kagome's face. Completely different to the one she had earlier filled with happiness. Kagome turned to face him giving him a very small smile.

"Yeah" she whispered. For the next hour the three buried the bodies of all the wolves placing a stone above each grave. Kagome walked over to the two which were her parents and placed some flowers she picked on them her tears falling again. Toga looked down at Kagome with pity and some guilt since this is his land and he should have been protecting it.

' _I guess to make up for this I'll take her in, she could be a companion for Sesshomaru, like as sister'_ Toga thought as he walked over to Kagome who looked up him.

"Kagome, would you like to come with us" Toga asked as Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But I don't even know who you are" Kagome said softly her eyes puffy.

"My name is Inu No Taisho but you can all me Toga, and this is my son Sesshomaru. I'm the Lord of the Western Lands" Toga explained as he motioned to Sesshomaru when he introduced his son.

"What?" Kagome asked shocked seeing Toga smile and nod at her.

"I was good friends with your parents so I will do this for them and you. Come we should head back to the castle before it gets dark" Toga said standing up since he crouched down when he spoke to Kagome and helped her up. Kagome looked at him in awe then to Sesshomaru with a small smile. It was hard because of everything but she nodded to Toga's request and the three headed towards the Western Castle. Toga was flying while holding Kagome in one arm while Sesshomaru held onto his side since he couldn't fly yet.

 _End of Flashback [Present]_

oOo

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he could see the pain in her eyes. The two walked over so they were back with the rest of the pack sitting down on a log, Shippo had decided to sit on Kagome's lap. He was also accepted into Toga's pack like a grandson, but because of his strongest bond being with Kagome he decided to stay with her. Kagome lowered her head as she stroked Shippo's fur.

"How many?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Sesshomaru sadness in her eyes.

"There have been over 600 dead, both youkai and humans" Sesshomaru said watching as Kagome's eyes widened at the news.

"So, did you find out who did it?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru shook his head letting out a sigh.

"No, the only thing we do know is that it is a spider hanyou. When I went to one of the destroyed villages I caught the scent of one" Sesshomaru said looking up at the sky.

"So, what do you need from me. I haven't heard about any spider youkai around" Kagome said looking at the Inuyoukai beside her.

"I want you try use your reiki to track it. I can't use my youki since it mixes the scents up, your reiki could focus on the single one" Sesshomaru explained getting a nod from Kagome.

"Alright, besides I need to get into the Western Lands before Mating Season starts in a few days. I don't want to worry about that while looking for this spider. So do you want to stay with us for a bit or do you need to head back" Kagome asked as she placed Shippo on the ground so she could stand up and stretch.

"I think I can stay for a while, I do need a break every now and then" Sesshomaru said as the two started walking together while the wolves followed behind them and Shippo sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

oOo

It was evening when Koga had finally found who he was searching for. Kagome lay on the grass having a nap in her human form, her wolves were with Sesshomaru and Shippo was asleep beside her. Slowly walking forward Koga made his way to Kagome, who hadn't woken since he hid his presence. Just as he was about reach for her he was knocked over by something sending him into the ground as a clawed hand wrapped around his neck.

Sesshomaru had caught a large deer for the pack as he started heading back to Kagome, she was asleep after their sparing match earlier so she would want to eat once she woke up. As he neared the clearing he sensed another demon there, it was trying to hide its presence but because of his strength he noticed the presence easily. When he reached the area there was a wolf demon a few meters away from Kagome with one of his hands stretched out reaching for her. Running with great speed he knocked the wolf to the ground holding him down by the neck.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru growled out his claws seeping poison from them as they touched Koga's skin burning it slightly. Kagome had woken up when she heard Sesshomaru growling, rubbing her eyes she saw that Sesshomaru was pinning down Koga with some of his poison released.

* * *

oOo Until the Next Chapter oOo

* * *

I'm glad I got a good response for the first chapter, so here is the second one. The relationship between Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Toga is revealed, so Sesshomaru will show more emotion when he is around her and his father but with others it will be the normal cold personality.

Naraku comes in, they don't know his name yet but it is him. So the jewel is inside Kagome now like in the canon but it doesn't get ripped out of her. Only Sesshomaru and Toga know that she has it because of everything they have been through together. Koga comes back in, always seems to get himself into trouble and now it's with Sesshomaru. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of the newest chapter.

oOo

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Pack

**Moonlight**

 **Chapter 3 – Family Pack**

When Kagome's eyes finished focusing completely since she just woke up, they then widened. Standing up quickly she ran over to Sesshomaru licking under his chin to calm him down. Koga was still pinned to the ground by Sesshomaru's clawed hand and some of Sesshomaru's poison was getting into his blood stream, but not enough to kill him only to make him weak.

"Sesshy let him go, this is Koga, he is Hayate's son, the Eastern Lord" Kagome said watching as he turned to face her. Sesshomaru looked between Kagome then back down to Koga and slowly removed his hand releasing Koga.

"What the fuck man" Koga said as he coughed. As he tried to stand up he fell back down to the ground paralyzed. Kagome leaned down when she noticed the wounds at the sides of his neck.

"You idiot, you could have killed him" Kagome said looking to Sesshomaru who didn't reply. Turning back to Koga, Kagome raised her hands placing them over Koga's wound. They started to glow a light pink making Koga growl at her in pain but couldn't move because of the poison. Slowly the wounds on his neck started to heal as Kagome's reiki purified the poison from his blood until there was nothing left. Kagome stood up then turned back to Sesshomaru with her hands on her hips.

"You know what would have happened if you killed him right, we could have gone to war" Kagome said as she glared at Sesshomaru.

' _Who the hell is he?'_ Koga thought as he looked at Sesshomaru. He still felt weak even though the poison had left his body but there were the aftereffects which would make it hard to move for a little while. He watched as the she wolf scolded the other male until she was panting finally finished.

"I'm sorry for his actions Prince Koga" Kagome apologized as she bowed slightly.

"Who are you?" Koga said as he looked up at Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow.

"Before you two get into that bring him to the camp he won't be able to move properly thanks to you, besides my pack has already brought you kill back and we need to eat" Kagome said to Sesshomaru then turned away walking back to the others wolves who were waiting patiently with the dead deer beside them while Shippo had woken up was waiting as well.

oOo

After a few minutes Sesshomaru who was helping Koga arrived at the camp where Kagome was already cutting up the deer into separate pieces for everyone.

"How do you know my father?" Koga asked as Kagome handed him his own piece of meat. Kagome sighed as she grabbed hers and Sesshomaru's pieces then sat down.

"We've met a few times and he gave me permission to travel on his lands freely as long as I don't cause any trouble along with my pack. We would have been introduced sooner if you didn't always skip out on the meetings the Lords have every few decades, I only recognised you since I saw you the last time we went to the Eastern castle but we didn't speak" Kagome explained as she started eating her food.

"Why would we have met at the meetings, and why would you be at the Eastern castle?" Koga asked very confused getting a small laugh out of Kagome and grunt from Sesshomaru.

"Because I'm Sesshomaru Taisho. Son of Inu No Taisho the current Western Lord, and heir of the Western Lands" Sesshomaru introduced making Koga's eyes widen then look to Kagome who nodded.

"You're the Western heir?" Koga asked getting a small nod from Sesshomaru. Koga gulped then looked down at his food and began eating.

"I think you'll be able to move tomorrow once you've rested and eaten. You're welcome to stay with us for the night since it is his fault you are like this anyway" Kagome said pointing to Sesshomaru earning a glare in response.

"Wait, then who are you?" Koga asked looking at Kagome who had stood up and walked over to Shippo who seemed drowsy.

"Oh sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho. Adopted daughter of Inu No Taisho the current Western Lord, and second heir of the Western Lands" Kagome introduced with a curtsy shocking Koga again. It was then Koga remembered why he tracked her down in the first place.

"You knocked me unconscious" Koga said watching as Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"And you watched me bathe while I was naked" when Kagome said this all her wolves and even Sesshomaru growled at Koga who laughed nervously.

"Point taken, sorry about that" Koga whispered as he finished eating his food.

When it got late Kagome and Sesshomaru changed into their beast forms and lay down on the grass beside each other getting as comfy as possible on the ground. When they travelled together they always slept like this since it was what packs do. Shippo was sleeping at Kagome's side making himself comfortable in her fur.

" **You can rest"** Kagome said looking at Koga then lay her head down. Sesshomaru did the same the two leaning against one another with Kagome almost instantly falling asleep while Sesshomaru closed his eyes staying awake a bit longer until he knew the others were safe, but also remembered how Kagome became part of the Taisho family pack.

oOo

 _Flashback [200 years ago]_

The three arrived at the Western castle, Kagome still being held in one of Toga's arms with Sesshomaru holding onto his father's leg. Landing on the ground a woman came walking out the front doors, a beautiful inu demoness with her long silver hair reaching her knees and wearing a dark blue dress, she also happened to be glaring at Togo who stiffened.

"Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to be back here hours ago and why are you covered in blood and dirt?" the demoness said as walked towards Toga her hands on her hips when her eyes landed on Kagome.

"Oh Kimi, we have much to discuss, which I would prefer to do in my study and not out here" Toga said looking around as the servants and guards were looking at them then to the demoness who just sighed walking back into the castle with the others behind.

The four made their way to Toga's study when he let Kagome down. She instantly went to stand close to Sesshomaru since she was confused and slightly afraid.

"It seems that the Higurashi Tribe was slaughtered, this here is Kagome, she is Hana and Oslo's pup. I decided to bring her here considering they were our friends" Toga explained to the female demoness whose eyes widened then turned her gaze to Kagome who moved to stand behind Sesshomaru who glared down at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name Kimi Taisho, I'm Toga's mate" Kimi said as she walked over to Kagome the went down onto her knees to look at Kagome's face.

"I was good friends with your parents, especially your mother, I'm sorry for your loss sweetie" Kimi said as she reached for Kagome who instantly went into tears then jumped into Kimi's open arms and began crying once again. Kimi rubbed Kagome's back as she released a low rumbling which calmed Kagome down until she was just whimpering. Kimi then asked the servants to prepare a room in the family wing of the castle for Kagome.

That night Kimi woke up when she heard soft whining coming from Kagome's room. When she looked inside Kagome was curled in a ball while holding her tail shaking in her sleep.

"Ah the poor dear" Kimi said as she walked over to Kagome then softly picked the pup up as not to wake her then walk back to her room where Toga had also woken up. Kimi then placed Kagome between the two of them watching as Kagome stayed closer to her but then settled down quickly as her whimpers stopped.

"I want to adopt her into our pack" Kimi said looking at Toga who just nodded giving a smile of his own. After Sesshomaru was born there were some problems during the birthing which almost cost Kimi her life, and it was later discovered that she wouldn't be able to give birth to another pup because it would kill her. So Kagome would be a pup she would raise as her own.

"I thought you would say that" Toga said. He knew the pain his mate had gone through once she found out she wouldn't be able to give him more pups so Kagome could give her something to fill the void. It was a few days later that Kagome was formally introduced into the Taisho pack making her part of their family and the second Western heir.

 _End of Flashback [Present]_

oOo

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at the sleeping Kagome and nuzzled her softly, turning to where Koga was he saw that the wolf was asleep so he followed soon after. They would be headed towards the Western lands tomorrow after going to the latest attacked village to get a lead to the spider hanyou.

* * *

oOo Until the Next Chapter oOo

* * *

New chapter up. I know it isn't as long as the last one but it covered what I wanted it to. So Sesshomaru's mother and father as still alive and happily mated so Inuyasha will NOT be in this story. So Kagome being the second heir to the West I thought would be a nice touch. You can see that it was Kimi who taught Kagome how to scold men as well.

Please REVIEW and tell me what you think of the chapter. It only takes a moment so don't be lazy.

oOo

* * *

IceQueen In The Summer


End file.
